An in-vehicle power conversion device using a boost converter to boost direct-current power and an inverter to convert the direct-current power output by the boost converter into alternating-current power is known. Each of the boost converter and the inverter controls power by a switching operation of each switching element.
In the power conversion device, there is a problem in that a surge voltage generated by the boost converter and the inverter increases according to a change of a switching state. PTL 1 describes the invention in which a switching control signal input to the inverter is corrected such that change timing of a switching state of the boost converter and change timing of a switching state of the inverter are not overlapped.